vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord (StarCraft)
|-|Overlord= |-|Overseer= |-|Changeling= Summary Overlords are massive, balloon-like creature used by the swarm in order to aid in controlling Zerg hive clusters. While the overlords themselves cannot fight, they play a vital part in the swarm's survival, as without a source of control, entire Zerg swarms will go feral and attempt to kill each other. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | 8-C Name: Overlord, formerly Gargantis Proximae | Overseer | Changeling Origin: StarCraft Gender: Presumed Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Control unit, animal, Zerg beast | Control unit, animal, Zerg beast, detector | Spy unit, animal, Zerg beast, shapeshifter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman durability, Regeneration (High-Low, possibly Low-Mid), Flight via helium sacs, Adaptation, Telepathy, provides control for the Zerg army, Biological Manipulation through Creep Generation, Transportation with Ventral Sacs, can see through many forms of Invisibility if originating from or before the Brood Wars | Same as before, minus Creep Generation and Transportation, Biological Manipulation through its ability to create Changelings and the Contaminate ability, and all overseers can see through Invisibility | Regeneration (High-Low), Shapeshifting and Transformation Attack Potency: Unknown (Overlords are never shown to attack enemies on their own) | Unknown | Building level (Can kill Marine) Speed: Unknown, likely Below Average Human, significantly higher with Pneumatized Carapace (Without the upgrade, it is slower than any other unit in the game by a noticeable degree) | Unknown (A fast as a Overlord with Pneumatized Carapace), likely Peak Human with Pneumatized Carapace (Can outrun Marine) | Unknown (Presumably as fast as whatever form it takes) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Can carry an Ultralisk) | Unknown | Unknown (Presumably the same as the form it takes) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, at least Wall Class, likely higher. Durability: Possibly Building level+ (During the story "Starcraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga", it is stated that an Overlord can take a lightning strike without much harm) | Possibly Building level+ | Unknown (The only time it was ever shown to take damage it died) Stamina: Unknown, as none of them typically fight. Range: Unknown | Unknown | Likely extended melee range via transformation of its body. Weaknesses: Overlords cannot fight without a brood to aid it, and has great difficulty controlling even the most basic of Zerg brood without a higher Zerg, such as a Brood Mother or Cerebrate, controlling the Overlord. Overlords that grow ventral sacks cannot become overseers. Changelings are usually used as spies and rarely have a combat role. Intelligence: Unknown, though were apparently sapient enough to attempt to form their own brood after the initial fall of Kerrigan on Char, but it failed miserably. | Unknown, likely the same as the Overlord. | Unknown, the changeling showed at least human level intelligence in the Changeling story, but it is unknown if that was entirely the Changeling or if it was the result of a higher Zerg controlling it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Control: Though overlords cannot control even lesser Zerg on their own without great strain to themselves, if a higher Zerg is controlling it the overlord can maintain control over units. In game, the Overlord provides 8 control, and each unit costs a certain amount of control, (For example, two Zerglings cost one control, while a roach costs 2), but the lore equivalent is unknown. Creep Generation: By liquefying their internal organs, the Overlord can produce creep when it isn't moving almost instantaneously. Creep is used to sustain Zerg and allows Zerg to 'skate' across the ground and move incredibly quickly. When no longer needed, the Overlord can simply stop the process to and instantly regrow the lost organs. Detection: Overseers and Overlords dating from the Brood Wars can see invisible units, such as Dark Templar, who use likely use void manipulation to stay undetectable at all times, and ghosts, who likely use advanced technology to cloak. Ventral Sacs: Overlords can be triggered to evolve in order to grow ventral sacs, allowing it to transport units as large as the Ultralisk through the air. Contaminate: Overseers produce sentient bio-matter at an alarming rate that it can throw onto any structure, both mechanical or biological in origin, in order to halt its production and research. In game, this lasts 21 seconds, and it is unknown if this can be used on things other than buildings in the lore. Spawn Changeling: In the same process that an Overlord creates creep, the Overseer can create a changeling that can transform its body. In game, the changeling lasts 107 seconds and See below for the changeling's transformation qualities. Shapeshifting: The changeling can manipulate its body to replicate many forms. It can transform its arms into blades made of bone that can easily cut through humans, and can take the form of any human it sees. In game, it can also take the form of a Zergling if it spots a Zerg unit, a Marine if it spots a Terran unit, and a Zealot if it spots a Protoss unit, the latter two implying it can take non-organic forms. Key: Overlord | Overseer | Changeling Note: The information for this page was found on the Starcraft 2 website and the Starcraft Wiki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Regeneration Users Category:StarCraft Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Blizzard Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8